The Bone Identity
The Bone Identity is the eighth episode in season one of Dog with a Blog. It aired on January 27, 2013 as part of "JaNEWary 2013" on Disney Channel. Plot Avery is getting irritated from her nemises Karl. When Karl hears Avery talking about Stan having a secret he becomes determined to find out what it is. He takes Stan to his house to figure out what it is but Tyler and Avery find out where Stan is. Karl then begins to constantly spy on them to figure it out. When trying to figure out how to get Karl to stop spying on them Avery finds out that Tyler is a math genius but he keeps it a secret. Avery gets an idea on how to get Karl to leave them alone which involes Tyler competing in the math tournament that Karl will be in. While talking about the plan Chloe gets frustrated that they won't listen to her and goes to Karl's house. While there Chloe tells Karl Stans "secret". On the day of the tournament Karl is shocked when Tyler makes it to the last round but when he sees Stan at the window he believes that Stan is giving him the answers. Later Karl has a breakdown and says that Stan is giving Tyler the answers. This outburst causes him to get disqualified. When he confronts Avery she leads him to believe that Stans secret was nothing but a prank and that Stan is a normal dog. It is also revealed that Chloe told Karl that Stan is a math genius and that is his secret. Meanwhile Chloe keeps wearing a superhero costume to school so Bennett starts wearing a exact copy of it so it won't be special to Chloe anymore so she will stop wearing it. This plan works. But then she starts wearing a pirate costume forcing Ellen and Bennett to start wearing one to. Subplot Chloe is obsessed with her new princess costume, but it is getting out of hand as she is selling pixie dust at school. Bennett continues to work on a strategy to make her give it up, which he calls "say yes-up to the dress-up" according to his book. Ellen becomes involved in the situation and she helps Bennett, although she is completely humilated. In the end, the strategy works but Chloe moves onto a pirate phase. Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Kuma as Stan Guest Stars * Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay *LJ Benet as Karl Fink *Kaylee Bryant as Maddie *Keith Gerchak as Mr. Beeds Trivia *As of this episode this is the final appearance of Stan played by Kuma. *It is revealed that Tyler is a math genius. *The episode title is a reference to the 2002 film "The Bourne Identity". *Chloe makes a reference to Peanuts when she says "What was I thinking? Bleah!" Quotes *'Avery:' I'z been finked? What kind of brainless bafoon would by those? Tyler walks in. *'Tyler:' Oh cool, they're in! And remember, I still have a mug and a mousepad coming! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes